Bridgewater Township, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Somerset |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act Mayor-council |governing_body = Township Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Daniel J. "Dan" Hayes (term ends December 31, 2015)2015 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of October 20, 2015. Accessed November 16, 2015.Levine, Audrey. "Mayor Promises Transparent Government; Mayor Dan Hayes discusses goals during his reorganization speech.", Bridgewater Patch, January 6, 2012. Accessed December 20, 2014. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = James T. NaplesContact names and phone numbers, Township of Bridgewater. Accessed July 5, 2012. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Linda Doyle |established_title = Royal charter |established_date = April 4, 1749 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = February 21, 1798 |named_for = English town of Bridgwater |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 84.200 |area_land_km2 = 82.974 |area_water_km2 = 1.226 |area_total_sq_mi = 32.510 |area_land_sq_mi = 32.037 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.473 |area_water_percent = 1.28 |area_rank = 74th of 566 in state 3rd of 21 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Bridgewater township, Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 15, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Bridgewater township, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 15, 2012. |population_total = 44464 |population_rank = 42nd of 566 in state 2nd of 21 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 11, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 535.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 1387.9 |population_density_rank = 349th of 566 in state 8th of 21 in county |population_est = 44903 |pop_est_as_of = 2014 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 4, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 138 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.593138 |longd = -74.604731 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08807Look Up a ZIP Code for Bridgewater, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed February 15, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 7, 2013. 08836 - Martinsville 08805 - Bound Brook |area_code = 732 and 908Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Bridgewater, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 7, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403507720American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 5, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882171US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Bridgewater Township is a township in Somerset County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 44,464, reflecting an increase of 1,524 (+3.5%) from the 42,940 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 10,431 (+32.1%) from the 32,509 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 5, 2012. Bridgewater Township was originally created by Royal charter on April 4, 1749, from portions of the Northern precinct. It was incorporated as one of New Jersey's initial group of 104 townships by the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798, under the Township Act of 1798. During the nineteenth century, portions of the township were taken to form Warren Township (March 5, 1806), Branchburg Township (April 5, 1845), Somerville (March 25, 1863), Raritan (April 3, 1868) and Bound Brook (March 24, 1869).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 222. Accessed February 15, 2012. History Bridgewater is a relatively large, suburban township located in the center of Somerset County. The area of the present Township of Bridgewater was originally purchased from a local Lenape Native American tribe. Bridgewater was chartered by George II of Great Britain in 1749, and incorporated on February 21, 1798, as one of New Jersey's 104 original townships. It is named after the town of Bridgwater in the English county of Somerset.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=9 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed August 27, 2015. Tradition holds that it was at the Middlebrook encampment that the first official flag of the United States was unfurled, after a law to adopt a national flag had been passed by Congress on June 14, 1777. By special order of Congress, a Thirteen Star Flag is flown 24 hours a day at the Washington Camp Ground, part of the former Middlebrook encampment, in Bridgewater. Since 1889, the first hoisting of the flag is commemorated annually each July 4 with a changing of the flag, a reading of the Declaration of Independence, and the delivery of an historical address.Staff. "PATRIOTIC READING AGAIN SAVES SITE", The New York Times, July 4, 1970. "MIDDLEBROOK HEIGHTS, N. J., July 3 (UPI) A reading of the Declaration of Independence tomorrow will preserve for another year the historic campsite here where George Washington is believed to have first flown the 13-star flag officially before his troops." Until the 1960s, Bridgewater was largely known as a farming community. In the 1970s its population began to grow when residents of larger cities such as Plainfield and Newark started to migrate into Bridgewater as a result of the 1967 Plainfield Riots and 1967 Newark riots. Subsequently, Bridgewater started to receive an influx of residents who worked in the strong pharmaceutical, telecommunications and financial industries in Bridgewater and the Raritan Valley. More recently, there has also been growth as Bridgewater has become more popular with New York City commuters who use Bridgewater Station on New Jersey Transit's Raritan Valley Line or Interstate 78 East to commute to New York City. Bridgewater is now a fairly developed suburban community, with only a few traces of its rural past still evident in the town (particularly in its northwestern section). Bridgewater is now Somerset County's second-most populous municipality, after Franklin Township. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 32.510 square miles (84.200 km2), including 32.037 square miles (82.974 km2) of land and 0.473 square miles (1.226 km2) of water (1.46%). While much of Bridgewater has relatively flat terrain, the northeastern portion of the township is very hilly, with the First Ridge of the Watchung Mountains (sometimes known as the First Watchung Mountain) passing through the township. Additionally the Second Ridge (Second Mountain) passes just north of the township border. The Raritan River and its branches and tributaries form much of Bridgewater's borders with other municipalities and a number of smaller rivers and streams run through Bridgewater. The Raritan itself runs along Bridgewater's southern border (except where Somerville and Raritan were carved out as separate boroughs) and the North Branch of the Raritan River forms the township's western border with Branchburg. The North Branch and South Branch of the Raritan River meet at the extreme southwestern corner of Bridgewater at the border with both Branchburg Township and Hillsborough Township, and this point known as the Raritan River Confluence was once intended to be a major reservoir. Bradley Gardens (with a 2010 Census population of 14,206DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Bradley Gardens CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 10, 2013.), Finderne (5,600DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Finderne CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 10, 2013.), Green Knoll (6,200DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Green Knoll CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 10, 2013.) and Martinsville (11,980DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Martinsville CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 10, 2013.) are census-designated places and unincorporated communities located within Bridgewater Township.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 11, 2013.2006-2010 American Community Survey Geography for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 11, 2013.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed February 11, 2013. Other unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the township include Chimney Rock, Middle Brook Heights, Milltown and Sunset Lake.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed December 20, 2014. Bridgewater borders 13 other municipalities. Its longest borders are with Branchburg Township, Bedminster Township, Bernards Township, Warren Township, Bound Brook, Somerville and Raritan. It also borders Green Brook (though connected only by Route 22), Middlesex (though connected only by one local street), South Bound Brook (a very short border in the middle of the Raritan River), Franklin Township (the only street connection is Interstate 287), Manville (the only street connection is Finderne Avenue, a county highway), and Hillsborough Township (no direct street connection).Areas touching Bridgewater Township, MapIt. Accessed December 20, 2014. Bridgewater Township's ZIP Code is 08807, with 08836 used in the community of Martinsville, and 08805 used in the Thomae Park section (mailing address of Bound Brook). Bridgewater's area codes are 908 and 732/848. Bridgewater is in Raritan Valley (a line of cities in Central New Jersey). Bridgewater lies in the western division of the Raritan Valley along with Branchburg and Raritan. Communities Bridgewater contains a number of communities and sections, many of which do not have officially defined boundaries. They include: *'Bradley Gardens': Located in southwestern Bridgewater, bordered on the east by Raritan and Branchburg to the west. This is one of Bridgewater's older residential areas but also includes some newer developments as well as a commercial area along Old York Road. *'North Branch (eastern portion)': Most of North Branch is in Branchburg, but a portion lies to the east of the North Branch of the Raritan River, in Bridgewater Township. *'Finderne': Located in southeastern Bridgewater between Bound Brook and Somerville. This is a diverse area with older neighborhoods bordering Foothill Road, newer developments, multi-unit housing near the Raritan River/Manville border, as well as commercial and industrial areas. The Middlebrook Crossing industrial park, the Promenade shopping center and TD Bank Ballpark, home to the Somerset Patriots, are located here. *'Thomae Park': In the extreme eastern portion of Bridgewater, bordering Bound Brook and Middlesex. Residents there have a Bound Brook ZIP code. One of their main attractions is Thomae Park, which has a playground, basketball court, baseball field, and hiking trail. *'Green Knoll': Located in central Bridgewater, this is a residential area with many major commercial developments and government facilities, including the Bridgewater Commons Mall at the intersection of U.S. Route 22 and U.S. Route 202-206, a large office park just west of the Commons across 202-206, the municipal building and police station, and Bridgewater-Raritan High School. *'Country Club/Meadow Road Area': This area is referred to by some as the "Country Club-Meadow Road area" or similar names, after the major north-south streets there. Some also refer to "the Van Holten area" after the elementary school located there. It borders Bedminster and Branchburg. It is Bridgewater's most "rural" section, although it is comprised almost exclusively of residential communities. *'Milltown/Vanderveer Road Area': This area is known to some as the "Milltown-Vanderveer" area. The area is northeast of Bradley Gardens bordering Raritan and Branchburg. It is mainly a residential community with many new homes built in recent years. *'Martinsville': Located in northeastern Bridgewater near Warren Township and Bernards Township. This is an affluent, predominantly residential area, though it does have its own commercial center along Washington Valley Road, and its own post office and ZIP code. This also is a very hilly area as it is the portion of Bridgewater through which the Watchung Mountains pass. *'Sunset Lake': Built around a man-made lake in the extreme northern part of Bridgewater, near the interchange of Interstate 287 and Interstate 78. Some of the residents there have the Basking Ridge ZIP code 07920. Demographics According to National Geographic magazine, Bridgewater has an unusually high number of twins and triplets.08730 Triplet Epidemic, National Geographic, October 2005. 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $108,680 (with a margin of error of +/- $5,095) and the median family income was $130,594 (+/- $6,507). Males had a median income of $90,875 (+/- $4,851) versus $65,501 (+/- $4,264) for females. The per capita income for the township was $46,994 (+/- $1,811). About 1.6% of families and 2.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.1% of those under age 18 and 5.4% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Bridgewater township, Somerset county, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 15, 2012. 2000 Census At the 2000 United States Census, there were 42,940 people, 15,561 households and 11,888 families residing in the township. The population density was 1,323.4 per square mile (510.9/km²). There were 15,879 housing units at an average density of 489.4 per square mile (188.9/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 83.07% White, 2.17% African American, 0.08% Native American, 11.54% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.89% from other races, and 1.25% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.79% of the population. 21.3% were of Italian, 17.1% Irish, 16.7% German and 11.8% Polish ancestry.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Bridgewater township, Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 15, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Bridgewater township, Somerset county, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 5, 2012. There were 15,561 households of which 38.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.6% were married couples living together, 7.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.6% were non-families. 19.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.14. 25.7% of the population were under the age of 18, 4.9% from 18 to 24, 32.6% from 25 to 44, 24.2% from 45 to 64, and 12.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.4 males. The median household income was $88,308 and the median family income was $99,832. Males had a median income of $67,089 versus $49,096 for females. The per capita income for the township was $39,555. About 1.6% of families and 2.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.7% of those under age 18 and 3.7% of those age 65 or over. Economy National Starch and Chemical Company is based in the township.National Starch and Chemical Company History, Funding Universe. Accessed June 16, 2015. "With its headquarters in Bridgewater, New Jersey, National Starch has a global reach, employing more than 10,000 people at 158 facilities located in 36 countries spread across six continents." Bridgewater Commons is a large regional shopping mall anchored by Bloomingdale's, Lord & Taylor and Macy's, with a gross leasable area of .Bridgewater Commons, International Council of Shopping Centers. Accessed March 3, 2013.Bridgewater Commons, General Growth Properties. Accessed June 26, 2015. Parks and recreation Washington Camp Ground (also known as Middlebrook encampment), just north of Bound Brook, is a preserved portion of the land on which the army of George Washington encamped during the winter of 1778-79, though the general himself stayed in a house in Somerville.Historic Sites - Bridgewater, Somerset County Tourism. Accessed June 26, 2015. The area also offers many parks and other recreational facilities, including Washington Valley Park.Washington Valley Park, Somerset County Park Commission. Accessed October 7, 2013. Sports TD Bank Ballpark is home of the Somerset Patriots (originally Commerce Bank Ballpark). The 6,100-seat stadium was constructed in 1999.About TD Bank Ballpark, Somerset Patriots. Accessed March 3, 2013. "The 6,100-seat ballpark is owned by Somerset County and run by the Somerset Patriots, who have consistently drawn over 5,300 fans per game and 370,000 fans per season since 1999." Government Local government Bridgewater Township is governed within the Faulkner Act (formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law), under the mayor-council system of municipal government plan 2, as implemented on January 1, 1984, based on actions of the Township Committee."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed October 7, 2013. The township is governed by a mayor and a five-member township council. All members of the governing body are chosen at-large on a partisan basis as part of the November general election. The mayoral seat comes up for vote every four years and councilmembers are elected to serve four-terms of office on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election in odd-numbered years. At a reorganization meeting held in January after each election, the committee selects a council president from among its members''2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book'', Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 77. , the mayor of Bridgewater Township is Republican Daniel J. Hayes, Jr., whose term of office ends December 31, 2019. Members of the Bridgewater Township Council are Council President Filipe PedrosoFilipe Pedroso, Bridgewater Township. Accessed October 5, 2014. (R, 2017), Howard NorgalisHoward Norgalis – Bridgewater Council President, Bridgewater Township. Accessed June 26, 2015. (R, 2017), Allen KurdylaAllen Kurdyla, Bridgewater Township. Accessed October 5, 2014. (R, 2017), Matthew MoenchMatthew Moench, Bridgewater Township. Accessed June 26, 2015. (R, 2019), and Christine Henderson RoseChristine Henderson Rose, Bridgewater Township. Accessed January 7, 2013. (R, 2019).A Message from the Mayor, Township of Bridgewater. Accessed June 26, 2015.2015 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Bridgewater Township. Accessed June 26, 2015.[https://www.co.somerset.nj.us/pdf/countydir.pdf#page=70 Somerset County, New Jersey 2015 Directory] p. 64. Somerset County, New Jersey. Accessed August 18, 2015.Somerset County Official Election Results General Election November 05, 2013, Somerset County, New Jersey. Accessed August 18, 2015.Somerset County Official Election Results General Election November 08, 2011, Somerset County, New Jersey. Accessed August 18, 2015. All council members are Republicans. Federal, state and county representation Bridgewater Township is located in the 7th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 23rd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 10. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2015_CG.pdf#page=55 2015 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Bridgewater Township had been in the 16th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=55 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015. Prior to the 2010 Census, Bridgewater Township had been part of the 7th Congressional District and the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections. Scaglione is a Bridgewater Township resident and former councilman. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 28,049 registered voters in Bridgewater Township, of which 6,468 (23.1% vs. 26.0% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 7,618 (27.2% vs. 25.7%) were registered as Republicans and 13,947 (49.7% vs. 48.2%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 16 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Somerset, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed February 11, 2013. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 63.1% (vs. 60.4% in Somerset County) were registered to vote, including 84.7% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 80.4% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 11, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 52.1% of the vote (10,664 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 46.7% (9,561 votes), and other candidates with 1.1% (227 votes), among the 20,592 ballots cast by the township's 29,510 registered voters (140 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 69.8%. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 11,346 votes (51.3% vs. 46.1% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 10,357 votes (46.8% vs. 52.1%) and other candidates with 267 votes (1.2% vs. 1.1%), among the 22,110 ballots cast by the township's 27,378 registered voters, for a turnout of 80.8% (vs. 78.7% in Somerset County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Somerset County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed February 11, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 11,641 votes (55.5% vs. 51.5% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 9,104 votes (43.4% vs. 47.2%) and other candidates with 170 votes (0.8% vs. 0.9%), among the 20,985 ballots cast by the township's 25,218 registered voters, for a turnout of 83.2% (vs. 81.7% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Somerset County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed February 11, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 72.7% of the vote (9,213 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 25.7% (3,261 votes), and other candidates with 1.5% (193 votes), among the 12,834 ballots cast by the township's 29,774 registered voters (167 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 43.1%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 9,542 votes (61.7% vs. 55.8% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 4,491 votes (29.0% vs. 34.1%), Independent Chris Daggett with 1,238 votes (8.0% vs. 8.7%) and other candidates with 89 votes (0.6% vs. 0.7%), among the 15,462 ballots cast by the township's 27,822 registered voters, yielding a 55.6% turnout (vs. 52.5% in the county).2009 Governor: Somerset County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed February 11, 2013. Education Bridgewater is part of the Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District, which serves students in pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade from Bridgewater and Raritan Borough.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living In/Bridgewater, N.J.; Where the Downtown Is a Shopping Mall ", The New York Times, December 29, 2002. Accessed October 5, 2014. "Among the newer residents, Mr. Cirianni said that he and his wife, Rita, were drawn by the 8,550 Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District, which the township shares with the 6,000-resident borough to its south." As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's 11 schools had an enrollment of 8,810 students and 741.3 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 11.88:1.District information for Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed June 30, 2014. The overwhelming majority of students in the district are from Bridgewater, with approximately 1,000 students from Raritan. All of the schools in the district are in Bridgewater except for Kennedy, which is in Raritan. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed October 5, 2014.) are Adamsville Primary SchoolAdamsville Primary School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (604 students; in grades PreK-4), Bradley Gardens Primary SchoolBradley Gardens Primary School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (293; K-4), Crim Primary SchoolCrim Primary School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (402; K-4), Hamilton Primary SchoolHamilton Primary School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (394; K-4), John F. Kennedy Primary SchoolJohn F. Kennedy Primary School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (404; K-4), Milltown Primary SchoolMilltown Primary School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (501; K-4), Van Holten Primary SchoolVan Holten Primary School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (411; K-4), Eisenhower Intermediate SchoolEisenhower Intermediate School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (884; 5-6), Hillside Intermediate SchoolHillside Intermediate School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (587; 5-6), Bridgewater-Raritan Middle SchoolBridgewater-Raritan Middle School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (1,423; 7-8) and Bridgewater-Raritan High SchoolBridgewater-Raritan High School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014. (2,907; 9-12).Schools, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014.K-4 Schools, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014.5-6 Schools, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014.Middle School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014.High School, Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District. Accessed June 30, 2014.New Jersey School Directory for the Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed June 30, 2014.[https://www.co.somerset.nj.us/schools/SchoolDirectory13-14web.pdf#page=14 2013-2014 Somerset County Public School Directory], Somerset County, New Jersey. Accessed February 1, 2015. During the 1999-2000 school year, Bridgewater-Raritan High School was recognized with the Blue Ribbon School Award of Excellence by the United States Department of Education,Blue Ribbon Schools Program: Schools Recognized 1982-1983 through 1999-2002 (PDF), United States Department of Education. Accessed March 30, 2011. the highest award an American school can receive from the federal government."CIBA cited as one of the best by Education Department", Journal Inquirer, November 16, 2006. "The Blue Ribbon award is given only to schools that reach the top 10 percent of their state's testing scores over several years or show significant gains in student achievement. It is considered the highest honor a school can achieve.""Viers Mill School Wins Blue Ribbon; School Scored High on Statewide Test" The Washington Post, September 29, 2005. "For their accomplishments, all three schools this month earned the status of Blue Ribbon School, the highest honor the U.S. Education Department can bestow upon a school." Bridgewater is the home of the Somerset County Vocational and Technical High School, a four-year magnet school that provides occupational and academic training to students from all of Somerset County.About SCVTS, Somerset County Vocational and Technical High School. Accessed February 11, 2013. Little Friends of Jesus Nursery School (preschool, non-parochial) operates under the supervision of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Metuchen.School – About Us, St. Bernard Preschool and Kindergarten. Accessed August 18, 2015.Find a school, Roman Catholic Diocese of Metuchen. Accessed August 18, 2015. The headquarters of the Somerset County Library is located in Bridgewater.Location List, Somerset County Library. Accessed July 13, 2012. Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Somerset County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Somerset County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 13, 2013. Bridgewater is crisscrossed by several major highways, including Interstate 287, Interstate 78, U.S. 22, Route 202-206 and Route 28. Public transportation The Raritan Valley Line of NJ Transit provides service at the Bridgewater station, located on the old American Cyanamid property.Raritan valley Line, New Jersey Transit. Accessed October 7, 2013. NJ Transit ended service at the Finderne station, off Finderne Avenue, as of October 2006.NJ TRANSIT Trains Will No Longer Stop at Finderne Station After Friday, October 27, 2006, NJ Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of November 13, 2006. Accessed October 7, 2013. NJ Transit bus service is provided on the 114 route to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan, to Newark on the 65 line (Limited) and local Wheels service on the 884 and 989 bus routes.Somerset County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed June 30, 2011. Bridgewater Township is serviced by three local airports, Solberg-Hunterdon Airport to the west in Readington, Somerset Airport to the north in Bedminster Township, and Central Jersey Regional Airport to the south in Manville. These airports are open to the public and offer charter flight services as well as flight training and other aviation related services. They operate in all weather conditions and have instrument approaches available for use by pilots in bad weather. Scheduled commercial passenger service is provided by Morristown Airport, located approximately away in Morristown. Emergency services The township's Communications Center handles all emergency calls with 11 full-time dispatchers and five part-time dispatchers, ensuring that all calls are directed to the appropriate department.Communications Bureau, Bridgewater Township Police Department. Accessed March 3, 2013. The Bridgewater emergency dispatch is being transitioned to Somerset County at an unknown time frame, joining nine other county municipalities that have emergency calls handled centrally and dispatched to each individual police department. The move is expected to save the township $4.5 million over 10 years, saving $4.50 on the average tax bill.Levine, Audrey. "Bridgewater Switching to County 911 Dispatch", The BReeze, September 2013. Accessed November 23, 2013. Police Bridgewater has 75 officers who are a part of the Bridgewater Township Police Department, which includes a patrol division, a detective bureau, a traffic unit, a communications bureau, a youth services bureau and many other divisions.About Us, Bridgewater Township Police Department. Accessed February 11, 2013. Fire Bridgewater has six all-volunteer fire companies, which provide fire suppression and assist in vehicle extrication and rescue attempts:Become An Emergency Services Volunteer, Township of Bridgewater. Accessed February 15, 2012. * Country Hills Fire Company (District 3)Home Page, Country Hills Fire Company. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Green Knoll Fire Company (District 3)Home Page, Green Knoll Fire Company. Accessed March 3, 2013. * North Branch Fire Company (District 3)Home Page, North Branch Fire Company. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Bradley Gardens Fire Company (District 2)Home Page, Bradley Gardens Fire Company. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Finderne Fire Company (District 4)Home Page, Finderne Fire Company. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Martinsville Fire Company (District 1)Home Page, Martinsville Fire Company. Accessed March 3, 2013. EMS/Rescue Bridgewater is served by five volunteer BLS rescue squads, which provide EMS coverage as well as vehicle extrication, water rescue, and other rescue services. ALS (paramedics) are dispatched from Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital - Somerset. During daytime hours, RWJ - Somerset also provides Basic Life Support coverage for a portion of the township. * Martinsville Rescue SquadHome Page, Martinsville Rescue Squad. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Green Knoll Rescue SquadHome Page, Green Knoll Rescue Squad. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Finderne First Aid & Rescue SquadHome Page, Finderne First Aid & Rescue Squad. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Bradley Gardens First Aid & Rescue SquadHome Page, Bradley Gardens First Aid & Rescue Squad. Accessed March 3, 2013. * Bound Brook First Aid Squad Points of interest * Places of worship in Bridgewater include churches for a number of Christian denominations, a Jewish synagogue, a Hindu temple (Balaji Temple) and a Sikh temple. Community Popular culture * Bridgewater is the setting for a concept album by the band The World/Inferno Friendship Society. Titled The True Story of the Bridgewater Astral League, the album talks about a gang of young people who like to get together and create all sorts of mischief.Sisario, Ben. "Addicted to Peter Lorre (That Voice, Those Eyes)", The New York Times, January 7, 2009. Accessed October 7, 2013. * It was one the filming locations for the Columbia Pictures 1994 comedy film North, which used the Bridgewater Commons Mall as the setting for a discussion between characters.Gordon, William A. [https://books.google.com/books?id=c2tZY-i6aa8C&pg=PA204 Shot on This Site: A Traveler's Guide to the Places and Locations Used to Film Famous Movies and TV Shows], p. 204. Citadel Press, 1995. ISBN 9780806516479. Accessed October 7, 2013. Superfund cleanup site In August 2011, Hurricane Irene submerged the former American Cyanamid Superfund site, causing chemicals to leak into the nearby Raritan River. It could cost Pfizer up to $205 million and take a decade to clean up nearly all of the contaminated American Cyanamid site in Bridgewater—of which are in the township and are in Bound Brook—according to a company study awaiting federal approval.Paik, Eugene. "Pfizer could spend up to $205M to clean up contaminated Bridgewater superfund site", The Star-Ledger, December 6, 2011. Accessed February 15, 2012.Levine, Audrey. "Plans Being Shared on Cyanamid Remediation; Pfizer is working on plans for remediation of the American Cyanamid Superfund Site.", Bridgewater Patch, December 7, 2011. Accessed January 8, 2015. "Nestled in the southeast section of Bridgewater, and crossing into Bound Brook, is a 570-acre superfund site—and its owner, Pfizer, is moving forward with remediation and future plans to ensure it becomes a useful property for the residents and Raritan Valley community as a whole.... The plan, if approved, will cost $155 million for design and construction, and a total of $205 million once completed with the inclusion of maintenance and monitoring." Mosque settlement In early 2011, application was made to turn the former inn/reception center, the Redwood Inn, into a mosque, the town's first.Levine, Audrey. "Application for Mosque on Planning Board Agenda", Bridgewater Patch. January 21, 2011. Accessed February 15, 2012. The township council passed an ordinance that required houses of worship, country clubs and other such businesses only be built on locations with access to major roads, which would directly impact the application by the mosque.Levine, Audrey. "Hearing Postponed for Zoning Change Ordinance on Houses of Worship; Public hearing postponed until March 14.", Bridgewater Patch, March 3, 2011. Accessed February 1, 2015. "The ordinance, which was unanimously recommended by the planning board Monday, changes township zoning to state that houses of worship, country clubs and other businesses can only be built on locations with access to major thoroughfares." The planning board then immediately dismissed the application, averting state statute that would become effective on May 5 that would have made rejection much more difficult. The applicant, Al Falah Center, then filed a lawsuit against the township.Levine, Audrwy. "Al Falah Center Files Suit Against Bridgewater; The center claims the township's new zoning ordinance violates religious freedom.", Bridgewater Patch, April 27, 2011. Accessed February 1, 2015. "The Al Falah Center filed a suit against Bridgewater Tuesday, alleging that the township's new zoning ordinance that requires houses of worship to be on major roads prevents members of the Muslim community from exercising their freedom of religion." In December 2014, the case was settled out of court, with the township agreeing to purchase a lot between Routes 202-206 and Route 287 for $2.75 million and give it to the organization to build a mosque, as well as provide $5 million paid by its insurer for reimbursement for legal fees and alleged damages. In return, the case was dropped and the township was given ownership of the original Mountaintop Road property, with the zoning ordinance law left intact.Hochman, Louis C. "Bridgewater mosque will be built, as township settles suit for $7.75 million", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, December 2, 2014. Accessed January 8, 2015. "The Al Falah Center has agreed not to build a mosque on Mountaintop Road — and will instead build one on a $2.75 million 15-acre lot the township will buy for it under the terms of a settlement, MyCentralJersey.com reports." Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Bridgewater Township include: * Hank Beenders (1916–2003), early professional basketball player."Former Philadelphia Warriors player Hank Beenders dies at 87", Burlington County Times, October 27, 2003. "born in Haarlem, Holland, he lived in Brooklyn, and in Scotch Plains before moving to Bridgewater 36 years ago." * Herman Carr (1924-2008), physicist who was an inventor and early pioneer of magnetic resonance imaging.Staff. "Herman Carr Rutgers professor", Asbury Park Press, April 10, 2008. Accessed January 7, 2013. * Frank DiPascali (born 1956), CFO of Bernard L. Madoff Investment Securities, LLC and key lieutenant of Bernard Madoff.Hurtado, patricia; and Van Voris, Bob. "Madoff Accomplice DiPascali Freed on Bail, Monitored at Home", Bloomberg Businessweek, June 23, 2010. Accessed June 5, 2011. "DiPascali has turned over to the government his home in Bridgewater, New Jersey, a yacht, watches and jewelry, a Jet Ski, cars, two motorcycles, two minibikes, a scooter and a snowblower." * Paul Heck (born 1967), music producer and artist liaison for the Red Hot Organization, also an independent sound manager. * Andrea Kane, author of romance novels.Considine, Bob. "In writing romance, Martinsville author living a real adventure: Writer's 22nd novel coming out this week", copy of article from the Courier-Post, March 26, 2007. Accessed December 20, 2007. "So if there's a giant gale coming out of the Martinsville section of Bridgewater on Tuesday, it might just be the exhale of Andrea Kane." * Matt Kassel (born 1989), soccer player for the Philadelphia Union in Major League Soccer.Staff. "Terrapins land the top class", ESPN College Soccer News, July 31, 2008. Accessed June 5, 2011. "The eight-member class features Parade All-American midfielders Kaoru Forbess from Benton, Arkansas, and Matt Kassel from Bridgewater, New Jersey, forward Casey Townsend from Traverse City, Michigan, and goalkeeper Zach MacMath from St. Petersburg, Florida." * Paul Laird (born 1958), musicologist at the University of Kansas who has published several books, on Leonard Bernstein, American musicals and other classical music topics. * Eric Murdock (born 1968), former professional basketball player. Star point guard at Bridgewater-Raritan High School West, and later Providence College. Played nine seasons in the NBA."THE N.B.A. PLAYOFFS; Murdock Regrets a Gesture In Emotion of the Moment", The New York Times, May 3, 1998. Accessed February 15, 2012. "While he was growing up in Bridgewater, N.J., sports gave Eric Murdock a chance to forget that his father abandoned him, sometimes even that his mother had died when he was 6 months old, killed by a car as she crossed a street." * Varun Sandesh (born 1989), actor in Telugu cinema."Youth icon Varun Sandesh talks about his movies and his cricket", IdleBrain.com, November 28, 2007. Accessed January 28, 2014. "He acted the scene to the best of his ability but did not stop with that - he sang the song and danced to the tune of ‘Apudo Ipudo Epudo’ from ‘Bommarillu’ in front of a video camera that was mounted on the steps of his Bridgewater home." * Scott Schwartz (born 1968), former child actor who appeared in 1980s films The Toy and A Christmas Story, the latter as Flick, the boy who gets his tongue stuck to a telephone pole. * Adam Small, composer, producer and instrumentalist with film and television credits. * Jack Terricloth (born 1970), pseudonym of Pete Ventantonio, frontman of the band The World/Inferno Friendship Society.Biese, Alex. "Take them to your leaderWorld/Inferno Friendship Society has landed once again for area shows", Courier News, March 20, 2013. Accessed October 7, 2013. "'I am a New Jersey folklorist, so I seek these places out. It was either that or where the Hindenburg blew up, in Lakehurst,' said Terricloth, a Bridgewater native born Pete Ventantonio." * David Wiesner (born 1956), author and illustrator of children's books and publications. His work has won several honors, including three Caldecott Medals.David Wiesner, Rutgers University School of Communication and Information. Accessed April 16, 2007. "David Wiesner was born and raised in Bridgewater, New Jersey, and graduated from Rhode Island School of Design with a BFA in Illustration." References External links *Bridgewater official web site *Bradley Gardens Volunteer Fire Company *Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District * *School Data for the Bridgewater-Raritan Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics Category:Bridgewater Township, New Jersey Category:1749 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Settlements established in 1749 Category:Townships in Somerset County, New Jersey